Artemis Fowl: The Rallying of Enemies
by Bob the Skydiving Chipmunk
Summary: [Previously The Revenge of the PI] Sequel to The Opal Deception. All Artemis and Co.'s enemies are being gathered together by a mysterious new foe...
1. Insane

Summary: Luke Carrère has been driven insane by prison and wants revenge on Butler. Moreover, he knows just how to get it…

Disclaimer: Why does everyone do these things? I don't own any of it except for _Sam Sighark Jail for the Once Rich and/or Famous_, the _Locate the Loch Ness Monster Club_ and _The Explorer's Weekly_ magazine. (Those last two probably exist, to.) I don't even own Ivan Bagerov! (Can anyone tell me where he came from and why he likes the _Locate the Loch Ness Monster Club_ and _The Explorer's weekly_ magazine?) Luke Carrère belongs to Eoin Colfer.

This is my first fanfic, so it is not very good.

Ivan Bagerov sighed. This had to be the worst job in the world: as a guard at the _Sam Sighark Jail for the Once Rich and/or Famous_, he had to sit in a chair staring at cells and making sure nobody was murdered. Though that wasn't a big problem, because the rich and/or famous rarely murdered – though some of them got someone else to do it.

The only thing he could think of that was more boring was being on the other side of the bars he was currently watching. He would have gone insane long ago if it weren't for the _Locate the Loch Ness Monster Club_ and _The Explorer's weekly_ magazine.

Little did he know that one of the prisoners was, indeed, insane.

Read & review!


	2. An army

Life had been hard on Luc – he had been born into poverty and had had a rather unsuccessful career as a PI. In fact, Luc Carrère's life had just been one big failure until _the voice_. It had come with money and it had been _sooo beautiful_ - but then the giant had come and crushed all of that.

Luc could still remember that man. He had had it all. Then the man had ended it. "Answer the question, Monsieur Carrère!" He had had called the police – framed him. One day, he would pay!

Jon Spiro's story had been completely different, until the end. He had had everything he could wish for: money, power, gang connections – until Artemis Fowl. The Irish boy had invited him to a business lunch. Spiro had set a trap. The trap had almost worked. Almost. Artemis had escaped. Spiro had captured him. Artemis had led him into a trap and then disappeared. Next thing Spiro had known, he was behind bars.

Spiro had met Luc by chance and had immediately realized that they had something in common: they both had a deep, deep hatred of the ones who had been the cause of their long period in jail.

There was another reason that Spiro chose to act friendly with Carrère. Spiro suspected that "the man" Luc spoke of was Butler, Fowl's bodyguard. After all, his description could hardly fit anyone else.

So, naturally, when Spiro learned that he had a chance of escape he checked to see if he could bring anyone along. It would, he reasoned, make sense to have a cohort when getting revenge – even if the cohort was overweight and stupid.

Luc was a start, but Spiro wanted somebody else, to. Several somebodies, if possible.

He started asking around; the only person who knew Artemis personally was a man named Nguyen Xuan, who had been captured while attempting to rob a bank. However, his meeting with Artemis seemed to have made him extremely paranoid, he refused to do anything that might anger the boy genius, or, Spiro guessed, Butler.

However, an opportunity to escape interested many, and it didn't hurt that Spiro offered them money if they helped him after the escape.

Soon Spiro had an army.

An army of thieves and murderers.


	3. Escape Part I

Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, and that this chapter is so short, but I had writers block. I also changed the name of the fanfic from _The Revenge of the PI _to _The Rallying of Enemies_ because I realized it would have almost nothing to do with PIs getting revenge. I will be updating soon and either the next chapter or the chapter after that will include Artemis.

11:45. Fifteen minutes to midnight.

Jon Spiro jumped out of his bed and pulled on his shoes provided by the prison. He then knocked softly on the wall of the cell. He heard the man stir and give a similar signal to the man across the hall.

Spiro grinned and checked the clock. Ten minutes to midnight. He grinned again, wider this time. Everything was going according to plan.

Just then the alarm on his watch rang, 11:59, it was time to go. Spiro reached into his pocket and pulled out the key that had been given to him by a man disguised as a guard.

Of course, the keyhole was on the outside, but he and the escapees had also been supplied with mechanical hand device designed specifically for the job: he simply had to stick it outside the bars of the window and the machine did the rest.

Soon about fifteen to twenty men were standing around in the hallway of cellblock C. Spiro was just about to order his men to move when he was interrupted by a cry from a nearby cell, "HEELLLPPPP! THE PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING! THE PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING!"


	4. Escape Part II

Nguyen Xuan hadn't been sleeping well for weeks and was consequently very tired. That was why when he heard doors being unlocked and hushed voices speaking in the hall he only blinked and yawned for about five minutes until he realized exactly what was happening, _then_ he yelled.

It was exceedingly lucky for Nguyen that he was inside a locked door or Spiro would probably have actually killed him.

It was exceedingly lucky for Spiro that, due to a fault in security, all the patrolling guards were in cellblock A, and that Luc in cellblock B was slightly ahead of him.

It was lucky for Spiro and his cohorts that Luc and his co-cohorts from cellblock C attacked the guards. Though they to were unarmed, they took the fit and well trained guards by surprise. It helped that Luc's convicts outnumbered the guards four to one.

Watching the fight, Spiro was struck for the first time just how insane Luc was. He struck so ferociously that Spiro, who had never seen a "horror" movie that scared him, was very scared.

The fight was over in seconds, but they weren't out of the woods yet.

Even as the last guard collapsed the sound of reinforcements approaching echoed around the hallway.


End file.
